


El beso de medianoche

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus!Credence, Gradence en español, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, hecho para CampNaNoWriMo, original Percival graves - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Percival Graves, el mejor auror de todo el país, yacía en el frío suelo de un bosque extraño. La oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba ver las profundas y sangrantes heridas que el maldito de Sam le causó. Sin varita y con la magia diluyéndose con la sangre que perdía, Percival creyó estar listo para morir por su país. No contaba con que alguien llegaría a salvarlo de un trágico final.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi granito de arena para aumentar el fandom en español de esta bella pareja. Fanfic que hago para mi meta en el CampNaNoWriMo 2017. Espero sea de su agrado y los kudos y comentarios son recibidos con mucho amor.

―Realmente me decepcionas, Percival ―Sam, el auror que había estado más de diez años trabajando con él, le dio una patada directo al estómago, sofocándolo.

Percival Graves estaba tendido sobre el suelo húmedo, sangrando por todos lados; su varita se había roto y la oscuridad de la noche le impidió ver dónde se encontraba. Trató de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, no quiso mostrar debilidad ante su inesperado enemigo. Hubo cosas para las que no estaba preparado; la traición de un auror de su total confianza siempre la vio lejana, casi imposible. 

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo, las costillas crujieron bajo su piel y el dolor le nublaba la vista. La risa de Sam la escuchó distante y casi perdía el sentido si no fuese por las palabras del traidor.

―Qué mal, no sé dónde estamos. Creo que me pillaste con la guardia baja por un segundo, querido Director de Seguridad Mágica. ¿Conoces esta zona? Pienso que no fue un buen lugar para aparecernos.

―Púdrete, Sam ―Percival trató de imprimir cada gramo de odio dentro de él, pero el aire no llegó a los pulmones completamente, así que un lastimero siseo acompañó sus palabras. El auror más joven rio más fuerte.

―Herido de muerte, sin varita y estás en la mitad de la nada ―Sam se arrodilló juntó a él, y en un gesto característico, le empezó a dar golpecitos en la nariz con la varita. Percival odió eso―. Él que se va a pudrir aquí serás tú, Percy.

El dolor nubló su mente por completo, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en que toda la misión cambió. 

Todo comenzó cuando Piquery le otorgó a su escuadrón el caso de los traficantes de dragones, ya que creyó que cada auror en su equipo era capaz de acatar las órdenes para que la misión fuera exitosa; ella misma asignó a cada persona bajo el mando de Percival. Nunca pensó que Sera tuviese un criterio tan malo. 

Una nueva patada en el estómago y Percival creyó que moría en ese mismo instante. Sintió que algo crujía dentro de él, tal vez las únicas costillas sanas que le quedaban. Alzó la mano izquierda, tratando de enfocar la poca magia que fluía por sus venas y así detener el sangrado. Sam se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y rápidamente le pisó la mano con la bota.

―Sé que eres un experto en magia sin varita, Percy, no me creas tan tonto como para dejar que te cures las heridas. Realmente me gustaría estar aquí para poder verte exhalar el último aliento. Lo he deseado desde la primera vez que te ví ―el joven auror pisoteaba el abdomen de Graves sin piedad, mientras reía suavemente―. Créeme, quiero quedarme pero debo darle la buena nueva a mi jefe sobre tu muerte.

Percival, respirando tan suavemente como su dañado cuerpo le permitió, observó como el joven auror desapareció del lugar con un fuerte ‘crack’. Le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, no le asustó nunca la muerte. Siempre supo que moriría en cualquier momento, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Sólo le decepcionó que fuese en un lugar tan silencioso y lúgubre. Su padre estaría tan orgulloso de él, muriendo por el bien de MACUSA y del país que recibió con los brazos abiertos a la familia Graves. Claro, si algún día encontrasen su cuerpo.

Sintió que su boca se llenaba de algún tipo de fluido y no pudo pensar de dónde salía, así que tosió cuando sintió la falta de oxígeno. El líquido salió a borbotones y cuando un olor metálico llegó a su nariz, se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre. Tosió hasta que los pulmones le ardían, como si el fuego del infierno estuviese dentro de él.

Percival Graves era un hombre fuerte, sin sentimentalismos a la hora de hacer el trabajo sucio de MACUSA. En todo el tiempo que fue un auror, vio frente a sus ojos compañeros morir por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Jamás se permitió derramar una lágrima por las vidas que concluían. Percival bebía un vaso de whisky irlandés por la memoria de los caídos. Pero en esta ocasión, el caído sería él.

A través del oscuro follaje del bosque, que bailaba suavemente al ritmo de viento, observó por última ocasión a la luna plateada. Y por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas rodaron por sus heridas mejillas. No supo la razón del llanto, pero fue tranquilizador.

Sera. El rostro de la mujer llegó como un rayo a su mente.

La Presidenta de MACUSA, la mujer de fuerte carácter, su amiga. Necesitaba despedirse de ella y hacerle saber que ganó la apuesta. 

Trató de reír, pero sólo jadeos salieron de su pecho. Graves levantó la mano izquierda y concentró en ella la poca magia que le quedaba. Pensó en el recuerdo más feliz y trató de convocar su Patronus sin la ayuda de una varita, desconfiado de lograrlo ya que nunca trató de hacerlo en esa forma. Fue el hechizo que logró hacer con tan sólo diecisiete años. Estuvo tan orgulloso de poder hacer un Patronus corpóreo, hechizo que muy pocos magos lograban hacer.

Y en esta ocasión lo logró, pero en vez del leopardo majestuoso que siempre logró convocar, una débil voluta de niebla blanca salió de las puntas de sus dedos. Susurró una despedida y el hechizo salió despedido con un movimiento de mano. Percival vio cómo su Patronus iluminaba tenuemente el lugar y su corazón latió con orgullo. Un buen final para terminar una vida dedicada al trabajo y a proteger a los débiles. Por una vez, Percival se permitió dormir sin preocupaciones.

 

No supo si fueron horas o tan sólo minutos, Percival aún conservaba la vida. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y sintió la ropa húmeda por el sudor y la sangre. 

Sonrió con tristeza y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a un leopardo negro frente a él, tan majestuoso como lo era su Patronus. Ojos verdes le miraron con curiosidad y cautela. Percival supo que el final llegó y este animal venía a reclamar su alma. Con la poca vida que le quedaba, acarició al bello animal y una última lágrima resbaló por su piel.

De repente todo se volvió negro y el dolor se fue, para alivio del pobre Percival Graves.

Ojalá la muerte fuera tan benevolente con él como lo fue la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La muerte era el término de una vida y Percival siempre estuvo listo para ella, esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, ella no pareció contenta con él pues lo dejó aún en el mundo de los vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La inspiración de esta historia viene de la vez que vi el trailer de The Beguiled, la nueva película de Colin Farrell, es por eso que puede que se parezca un montón al avance de la película. Hace apenas unos días descubrí que es un reboot de la película de Clint Eastwood, del mismo nombre. No la he visto pero cuando termine este fic lo haré.

La muerte era silencio puro, era oscuridad por todas partes, cubriendo la conciencia hasta dejar inmóvil cualquier pensamiento. No existía al aire, el sonido, la luz, el dolor.

La muerte era el término de una vida y Percival siempre estuvo listo para ella, esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, ella no pareció contenta con él pues lo dejó aún en el mundo de los vivos.

Trató de abrir los ojos pero algo le impidió hacerlo. El frío suelo del bosque sobre el cual cayó ahora parecía más suave y cálido, como si estuviese acostado en una cama. Sintió las heridas arder pero ya no sangraba, pensó en su magia y en el que tal vez su cuerpo logró curarse gracias a ella. Graves supo de casos milagrosos donde los magos y brujas su curaban gracias a los remanentes de magia que actuaban cuando estaban en peligro mortal. 

Las costillas aún estaban rotas y el aire apenas entró a sus pulmones. Realmente sentía que moría cada segundo que se mantuvo despierto. No sabía que dios misericordioso o malvado lo mantuvo con vida todo ese tiempo, pero hubo un momento en el que rogó, imploró con toda la fe que quedaba en él, que su corazón dejará de latir para no tener que soportar el inmenso dolor y agonía. 

Percival escuchó un ruido secó y todo su ser se puso alerta. Trató en enfocar su mente para poder escuchar mejor su alrededor. Ruidos de ollas y trastes de metal chocando entre sí ahogaba los murmullos nerviosos de una persona desconocida.

Los engranajes de su mente empezaron a rodar a máxima velocidad. Herido de muerte y sin saber dónde se encontraba, no podía hacer mucho si la persona resultaba ser alguien que buscaba hacerle más daño. Sólo le quedaba esperar un milagro para no tener que soportar más golpes de gente traidora.

―Sabía que era un pésimo día para que Newt se fuera ―más ruidos de cosas moviéndose―. No puedo curar las heridas profundas, ¿qué voy a hacer? 

El auror sintió que el colchón se hundió de un lado y alguien frotaba algo húmedo contra su piel lacerada. Pudo oler hierbas medicinales mezcladas con el olor de su propia sangre. Movimientos suaves y cuidadosos atendieron sus heridas y por un momento, Percival pensó ingenuamente que esta persona sólo trataba de ayudarlo, aunque no se confiaría del todo. Años de trabajo le enseñaron a no confiar en nadie.

―¿Qué le pasó para acabar en este estado, señor? –La voz susurró tenuemente, pero Percival pudo escucharlo a la perfección―. ¿Quién es usted?

Claramente la persona no esperó respuesta alguna, murmuraba para concentrarse y no cometer un error. El hombre pudo sentir el temblor sobre las manos que atendieron sus heridas. Toques suaves que aliviaban un poco el dolor de su cuerpo y alma.

―Perci… val ―trató de comunicarse, pero lamentos ahogados salieron de su garganta. Se maldijo internamente.

―¿Percy? ―la persona dijo, asombrada y Graves pensó en la hermosa voz de su salvador y en lo bien que se escuchó su nombre en ella.

Quiso decirle que cometía un error, “es Percival, no Percy”, pero respiró profundamente y el dolor lo sumergió de nuevo en la inconciencia. Soñó con el leopardo negro y la bella voz que curaba las heridas de su alma.

 

Cuando despertó del profundo sueño, Percival siguió sintiendo que la persona que lo estaba ayudando aún mantenía sus manos sobre él, al parecer vendando sus heridas. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente y agradeció a todos los dioses por ello. Abrió los ojos y se alegró de que ya no hubo nada impidiéndole ver dónde se encontraba. 

Lo primero que notó fue la habitación tenuemente iluminada con decenas de velas. Las sombras de muebles viejos bailaban sobre las paredes amarillentas. Percival vio cientos de paños manchados con su sangre sobre ollas llenas de agua, el olor metálico aún persistía en el lugar; pensó que era imposible sobrevivir a tal pérdida de sangre.

Ahora que la vida le otorgó una segunda ―o tercera― oportunidad, juró que destruiría al maldito de Sam. No se esperó jamás una traición así, pero se vengaría por todo el sufrimiento. Nadie se burlaba de Percival Graves.

Respiró profundo, el dolor de las costillas persistió, pero en menor medida. Un gran suspiró escapó de su pecho, llamando la atención del salvador de Graves, quien estaba leyendo un gran libro negro, murmurando lo que parecieron rezos. Cuando el joven se acercó, Percival sintió su corazón detenerse. Observó rizos de ébano cayendo sobre los hombros del chico de piel pálida; labios gruesos y rosados expresaron consternación. Y unos ojos felinos lo miraron con sorpresa y preocupación. 

Creyó estar viendo a un ángel.

―¿Señor Percy? –El chico susurró y Percival no pudo despegar la vista de su boca―. Gracias a Dios despertó.

―¿En dónde estoy? ―su garganta dolió y no pudo evitar toser. El joven le acercó un vaso con agua y, dudando por un instante, le ayudo a beberlo. Percival se sintió inútil al necesitar ayuda para lo más básico.

―Está en mi casa, Señor ―el chico se sentó con cuidado en la cama, trató de no lastimarlo―. Lo encontré en medio del bosque a punto de morir, así que lo traje aquí e hice lo mejor que pude para curar sus heridas. No sé qué le pasó pero fue bastante grave.

―¿Cuánto…? ―no pudo terminar la frase, el cansancio regresó de repente.

―¿Tiempo? Tres días desde que lo encontré. Perdió mucha sangre y realmente creí que no lo lograría ―la voz del joven sonó triste por un momento, Graves quiso disculparse por preocupar a su hermoso salvador―. Doy gracias al Señor por tener misericordia y darle la fuerza para luchar por su vida. He rezado día y noche por usted, para que sus heridas se curen con bien.

Los ojos de Percival se abrieron lentamente al notar cómo las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron de rojo. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue su corazón latiendo con fuerza al saber que este hombre lo salvó de la muerte. Sin duda era un ángel que se tomó la molestia de curar sus heridas y velar por su salud tres días. 

Fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que Percival se sintió en deuda con alguien, nadie en la vida daba algo sin esperar alguna recompensa. Había dejado de creer que las personas de buen corazón existían cuando entró a MACUSA. Y se sorprendió al saber que se equivocó. Aún existía un ángel de bondad y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con él. Sin duda ahora estaba en deuda con él.

Trató de vencer al cansancio que lo invadió para sacar fuerzas y seguir hablando con él, aunque sólo pudo susurrar suavemente. El joven lo miró fijamente.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

―Mi nombre es Credence, Señor ―Credence, extraño nombre para un chico tan bello, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente y arropó a Graves con la cálida sábana que cubría su cuerpo vendado―. Creo que debería descansar. Cuando despierte podremos seguir hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Cómo negarle algo a Credence cuando lo miraba de esa forma? Percival asintió levemente y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo silenciosamente al chico. Durmió pensando en la bondad y belleza de esos ojos felinos.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si este chico resultaba ser uno de ellos, complicaría las cosas.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió ni qué día era, lo único que pudo notar con claridad cuando despertó fue que el bondadoso salvador no estaba en la habitación; suspiró con pesar. Recuperar las fuerzas para poder utilizar magia estaba tardando demasiado. La magia sin varita siempre fue una disciplina que dominó con facilidad. Recordó cómo todos los profesores de Ilvermorny lo elogiaban mientras Sera le dirigía una mirada llena de celos y envidia; por más inteligencia y habilidad que mostraba diariamente durante las clases, Seraphina jamás pudo alcanzarlo. 

Sin embargo, el don que los dioses le dieron no servía de nada si estaba al borde de la muerte. Percival sintió arder la ira en su pecho. Si tan sólo tuviese un poco más de magia fluyendo por sus venas, curaría sus heridas rápidamente y podría aparecerse en MACUSA, informar a la Presidenta de la traición y todo terminaría. Estaba seguro que Sam recibiría la pena de muerte por su crimen atroz. Graves cobraría el favor que Sera le debía para ser él mismo el mago que ejecutara a Sam. Percival era un hombre centrado, severo pero justo, que nunca se dejó llevar por sentimentalismos o noticias dudosas; siempre buscaba la verdad no importando el costo, lo que más le importaba era mantener el orden y la seguridad de la comunidad mágica. Incluso se preocupaba por el bienestar de…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras ahogó un gruñido de temor.

No-Maj.

Sin la bruma del cansancio y la debilidad, Percival se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preocuparse por saber si Credence era un No-Maj. Claro que estaba agradecido del hecho de que lo haya salvado de una muerte segura cuidando de él en su casa, pero estaba rompiendo la ley más importante para un mago: no mezclarse con ellos ni revelar la magia a los humanos sin magia.

Si este chico resultaba ser uno de ellos, complicaría las cosas. Primero, no podría usar la magia para curarse sin levantar sospechas de una milagrosa recuperación y desmemorizarlo no era una opción a corto plazo sin su varita. Era seguro que tendría que pensar en un plan rápido, ya que si Sam andaba suelto por ahí, el caso en el que los aurores trabajaban estaba en peligro. Y Credence sería el menor de sus problemas.

Ya perdió muchos días yaciendo convaleciente en la cama, necesitaba con urgencia saber qué pasaba en MACUSA. Seraphina y el resto de los aurores probablemente lo creían muerto, ni siquiera se quiso imaginar las mentiras en el informe de Sam. ¿Por lo menos había alguien buscando su cadáver?

Percival maldijo su suerte. Un dolor de cabeza palpitante empezó a taladrarle el cerebro al tratar de pensar en todas las posibles variables y consecuencias de sus actos. Su respiración estaba agitada y las heridas comenzaban a doler. La impotencia y la ira burbujeaban dentro de su pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones violentamente. Miró con desesperación el techo de la habitación. 

¿Qué podía hacer en ese estado? ¿Podría arreglar el desastre que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York?

Las ollas que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaron a agitarse, chocando unas con otras, los pocos libros que estaban en un estante cayeron al piso y algunas figuras y jarrones de cerámica, así como vasos de vidrio, explotaron en mil pedazos. Percival estaba alterado y las emociones fuertes siempre desbordaron su magia, destrozando todo a su paso. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no quería asustar al muchacho con su verdadera naturaleza aún. Lo requería de su lado para poder salir de allí y arreglar todo.

Y como si el destino hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y un asustado Credence entró a la habitación, bastante agitado. Percival cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. No se le ocurrió nada para explicar la misteriosa situación, mejor que el chico sacara sus propias conclusiones.

―¡Dios Santo! ―Exclamó Credence―. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Señor Percy?

Percival respiró profundo y no respondió, pudo sentir la preocupación de Credence, pero era mejor que creyera que dormía. Credence suspiró de alivio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Realmente ni siquiera se pudo imaginar qué clase de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente al oír tal escándalo. Graves temió que el chico desconfiara de él y creyerá que era un demonio o algo peor, pareciá que era muy religioso. Rezó a todos los dioses para que no lo descubriera.

―Aún está dormido ―el aire de sus pulmones salió lentamente en señal de alivio―. Gracias a Dios que no despertó ante tal escándalo. Pero, ¿qué sucedió?

El ex―auror escuchó caminar al chico por toda la habitación, recorrió cada centímetro lentamente, tal vez buscando la causa del alboroto. Imaginó el rostro lleno de preocupación de Credence, los labios rosados apretados y los ojos felinos ligeramente abiertos, tal vez su cabello estaba alborotado por despertar abruptamente de una siesta y... Percival detuvo ese tren de pensamiento. No sabía la razón, pero ese chico y su belleza lo alteraban de una manera muy peculiar. Trató de pensar el porqué cuando las siguientes palabras del joven lo sorprendieron.

―Al parecer no he sido yo ―susurró el muchacho, preocupado―. Mi magia no ha tenido fluctuaciones desde hace meses y Newt se llevó a todos sus animales. Sin embargo, su demiguise pudo haber escapado y...

Percival abrió los ojos enormemente y casi gritó de alegría. ¡Credence era un mago! Las preocupaciones de Graves se esfumaron al saber que el chico no era un No―Maj. Podría ayudarle para curarlo rápidamente ―ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar porqué no había utilizado hechizos de curación hasta ese momento―, llevarlo a MACUSA y arrestar a Sam por alta traición e intento de asesinato. Un poco más de tiempo y Percival Graves regresaría a su vida normal. Le daría una muy buena recompensa a Credence por sus cuidados llenos de atención y bondad, el muchacho se merecía todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Credence. Cuando el muchacho volteó, Percy le sonrió ampliamente; el chico abrió los ojos, asustado.

―Señor Percy ―el tono de voz era suave, casi un murmullo―, está despierto. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Tiene hambre? La traje sopa caliente y té, ¿le gusta con leche o prefiere que le prepare un café? Lo haré si usted qui...

―Detente, Credence ―Percival se maravilló por recuperar energía, saber que estaba con otro mago le subió el ánimo a un gran nivel―. Sólo para estar seguro, ¿eres un mago?

―No sé de qué habla, Señor ―las mejillas de Credence mostraban un tono más pálido de lo usual.

―No mientas, te escuché ―Graves trató de sentarse pero no pudo hacerlo, Credence se acercó rápidamente y lo ayudó. Cuando quiso alejarse, le sujetó la muñeca suavemente y lo haló un poco hacia él, quería ganarse la confianza de Credence―. No te preocupes, muchacho. Yo también soy un mago, como tú. Mi nombre es Percival Graves y soy el Director de Seguridad Mágica en MACUSA ―al ver la confusión en la cara del muchacho, casi rodó los ojos―. Magi-Congreso Único de la Sociedad Americana. Ahora dime, ¿eres un mago?

Credence lo miró fijamente y Percival esperó la respuesta con paciencia. La suerte regresó y ahora estaba a salvo. La ira que sintió momentos antes fue reemplazada por la alegría y emoción. Sin la preocupación rondando su mente, la belleza que Credence poseía lo cautivó aún más. Graves le sonrió y apretó la mano que tenía prisionera la muñeca de Credence, en señal de confianza.

―Sí, Señor Graves. Soy un mago y me alegra saber que usted también lo es ―una fugaz sonrisa cruzó el rostro del muchacho y Graves sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Apenas conocía a este joven pero al mirarlo sintió una fuerza que lo hacía querer protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

―A mí también me alegra, Credence. No lo dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
